Bambi and Gay Porn
by a boy named maggie
Summary: Movie night with the gang produces some interesting results, what with the Bambi and the gay porn...kuro x fai


"Oooh!" Fai cried in delight "look at that! The pictures in the little box move!"  
"It's called a television." Sayoran said intelligently. "They're quite common in this world."  
"Really? Fascinating!" Fai said in awe, flitting around the TV and inspecting it from all angles.  
"Sit down, damn it." Kurogane growled. "The movie's starting"  
With one last peek at the back of the television, Fai obediently returned to the couch and plopped down by Kurogane. Sayoran turned off the light and the movie slowly began.  
Sakura laughed in delight at the woodland creatures jumping by on screen.

"_He can call me flower if he wants to"_  
Sakura giggled. Kurogane crossed his arms and sulked. Sayoran watched Sakura. Fai just smiled at everyone.

"_Mother, why did we all run?"_  
Sakura looked sympathetic. Kurogane was still sulking. Sayoran patted Sakuras shoulder. Fai just smiled at everyone.

"_Keep running Bambi! Don't look back!"_  
Sakura put her hands over her mouth to stifle her scream. Kurogane wondered what in the heck that 'gun' thing was (it looked useful). Sayoran rubbed Sakuras back soothingly. Fai just smiled at everyone and poked Kurogane.

"_Your mother can't be with you anymore."_  
Sakura sobbed quietly into Sayorans shoulder. Kurogane watched the animated fire with mild interest. Sayoran looked worried. Fai just smiled at everyone.

"Princess, maybe we should stop the movie…" Sayoran suggested tentatively.  
"No! Sakura cried. "It's going to get better soon, right? It has to!"  
She looked so hopeful that Sayoran just couldn't say no. Fai kept smiling.

When the movie was over, Sakura stood up and whipped her eyes. "W-well, that was a," she sniffed loudly. "A good movie!" she exclaimed half-heartedly.   
Nobody was fooled; the fresh tears in her eyes didn't help her case.  
"Maybe you should go to sleep now." Sayoran suggested gently. "Tomorrow might be stressful…"  
Sakura nodded dejectedly and left the room. They could hear her sniffling all the way down the hall.

-

"Good. Now we can watch the other movie."  
Kurogane slid off the couch and pope a new video into the player. Sayoran glanced at the door, clearly worried, but then sighed and sat back down.

Fai poked Kurogane.  
"You liked that movie. Don't deny it!" he teased.  
"Shut up if you value that tongue of yours." Kurogane answered gruffly, staring at the TV and pointedly ignoring the stupid mage next to him. Fai just giggled.  
"You'll have to catch me first." He replied, draping himself over as much of Kuroganes back as he could reach.

Kurogane put a hand on Fais face and pushed him away roughly, turning his head to hide his small blush.  
"Shut up, idiot. The movie's starting."

-

Two minutes into the movie and all three of them agreed that it was decidedly weird.

-

Three minutes found the two main – male – characters engaged in some sort of odd activity that evolved the examining of each others tonsils with their tongues.  
Sayoran looked horrified. Kurogane was wondering if that was really as painful as it looked. Fai just smiled at everyone.

"Um, Kurogane…" Sayoran began. He swallowed to try to remove the large lump in his throat. It wouldn't budge.  
"Where, um, did you get this movie, exactly?""The movie store." He answered. He too was looking a bit worried.  
"Yes, but what _section_ exactly?"  
"Well, I asked the guy at the store and he showed me to the 'Adult' section. Not like I'm going to look in the kiddie section."  
"Did you, um, actually read the back cover?"  
"No, you know I can't read this country's language."  
"Hmm. Well, I think that 'Adult' means something different in your world than it does here…"

"I can see that."

-

Four minutes and clothing was being rapidly removed onscreen. Sayoran had apparently reached his limit and stood up abruptly as one of the characters reached for a zipper.  
"You know, I'd better go check on Sakura."The speed with which he left the room was commendable.

-

Five minutes and clothing was long gone. The characters seemed to be enjoying their current activities though, if the loud moans were any indication.

One of Fai's hands found its way into Kuroganes hair while the other slid into his lap. Fai's breath was hot on his ear.  
"That looks fun."  
Kurogane didn't even bother to deny it. The TV was clicked off and two pairs of hands began to reach under clothing.

Next world they found with TVs, Kurogane was _definitely_ looking in the adult section again.

* * *

Sakura always seemed like the kind of gal to cry in Disney movies… :P 

Anways, #11 in Swinku's challenge, 'adult movie'. (I was doing an LJ challenge, but the subjects were boring!)


End file.
